


Relight My Fire

by karaokegal



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man has his vices; Lestrade is comfortable with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relight My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 13. Prompt from [Holmes100](http://holmes100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: For good. Unbeta'd. Comment, concrit and Brit-checking welcome.

_I guess now it’s time…_

 

Who could begrudge his devotion to Take That? Sure, he’d spent an obscene amount of money for tickets, but it was also a dream come true.

Then there’s Sherlock. At least Greg knows that Holmes is as unattainable as Mark, Robbie et al. He suspects that Sherlock’s latest accessory has yet to learn that lesson and it may be a painful one.

Door locked, calls on hold, Watson’s Sherlock website on the computer and Back For Good on the Ipod.

It may not be a fist of pure emotion, but it’ll do it the trick.


End file.
